Forum:Jaiden Randolf
Name: Jaiden Randolf Gender: Male Age: 19 y/o (25th February 1994) God Parent Choices: Chalchiuhtlicue, Atlahua, or Oxomoco Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, 184cm tall, 72kg, caucasian, Personality: He loves beaches, the sea, water in general, and everything living in it - except jelly fishes, those things are nasty. Mostly an easy-going kind of guy, he doesn't take things seriously, to the point that it's frustrating to the people close to him. History: Jaiden's dad was a fisherman. One day when he went fishing, he was trapped in a sudden storm. His ship broke and he was thrown into the water with only his life vest kept him afloat. When things looked hopeless, he suddenly saw a woman flying low over the sea. He thought he was dreaming, but the woman suddenly noticed him floating helplessly on the water and she stopped. Usually goddesses never went out of their way to rescue a human being about to be drowned by the sea, but the goddess was in a good mood, so she decided to do it this once. Once the goddess and Jaiden's dad was on dry land, Jaiden's dad passed out. The goddess understood the modern world enough to know that humans usually brought identification cards on them that showed where the human lived. So the goddess found out where Jaiden's dad lived by looking at his ID card and brought him home. The goddess thought that it'd better if she left immediately after dropping Jaiden's dad's home, but she decided otherwise and stayed to take care of him. In the morning Jaiden's dad woke up and found a beautiful woman taking care of him, and understandably he was overwhelmed by Nightingale-sydrome and fell in love with the woman, who said that she found him passed out on the beach and brought him home - which not totally a lie, really. The goddess in turn also intrigued by the man she just saved, and continued making contact with him although she never revealed who she really was or where she lived. She just came to meet Jaiden's dad a few times, whenever she feels like it. Until finally they spend one night together... After that, Jaiden's dad lost contact with the woman. He was sad, but not really devastated. He just took it as another failed romance and he moved on. Until, 9 months after their last meeting, the woman came back and she brought baby Jaiden with her. She explained that the baby was his, and that because she's an Aztec goddess, she is forbidden to take care of the baby herself. She also explained about demigods, camp aztlan, and about the monsters and dangers of being a demigod. Jaiden's dad tried to understand the goddess, but all that he really heard was the fact that he had a son. From his point of view, that's just fantastic since he loved children. And so, the goddess left Jaiden to his dad. As a parting gift, she also left a sword that should come handy when Jaiden has come of age. Jaiden grew up healthy and happy. He spend most of his days playing on the beach with his friends, and sometimes, with his father. Jaiden never excelled in school on account that he has ADHD (more H than AD to be frank), but his dad didn't really mind. He said, to become a good fisherman doesn't need good grades anyway. Unfortunately his life was not all play and games. Since he was 12 y/o, his life was plagued with monster attacks. It was nothing short of a miracle that Jaiden and his father survived or escaped the early attacks of the monsters, though it was just minor and weak monsters, but it also gave Jaiden some fighting experience against monsters. Jaiden might never had any formal fighting practice, but living actively in a fishermen society gave him a strong body as a basic for fighting. But good luck never lasts forever. On that fateful night, Jaiden's home was attacked by a horde of half-dog half-lizard monsters. Jaiden had his hands full with fighting for himself that some monsters managed to attack and killed Jaiden's dad. Jaiden flew into a rage and inadvertently activated his demigod power and sweep the monsters away with his power (this part depends on who his mother is, I guess). Fortunately, his dad already told Jaiden about camp Aztlan. Realizing that staying in his home-village would've just remind him of the memories of his father, Jaiden decided to go to Camp Aztlan and try to live there. Weapons: A sword blessed with water elements, but it really not that different than a normal sword. Username: SpellThorn65 (talk) 14:12, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- -- Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 22:49, April 9, 2013 (UTC)